Julius Lashowe
Julius Lashowe was an operative in the Resistance faction, Third Eye. His name didn't resonate across the sector as a fearless soldier of the Resistance - in fact, he wasn't all that well-known. Keeping mostly to himself, he only had a single friend to his name: the most trusted person in his life; the leader of Third Eye and later the entire Resistance effort in the city: Thomas Mason. Lashowe was responsible for providing a constant stream of restricted information out of the CCU and the Civil Protection right back to Third Eye, resulting in the success of a number of early passive operations against the Universal Union. He was killed by a Hunter after a strike by CHIMERA on a remote Resistance outpost. Biography Lashowe left home as soon as he could. Not seeing a future in school after having failed every year before him, he dropped it, much to his parents' dismay. At the young age of eighteen Julius packed up his things and left home with every ounce of money he'd ever saved up; it was time to make a new life for himself in America, the land of opportunity. Things didn't go as well as he'd planned in his mind. He ended up spending his only year as a 21 year old sitting around his lonely apartment in downtown New York. Things finally brightened up for him when, through a friend going by the name of Oliver Lordly, he was able to secure a part-time photography position there in the city. One miracle followed another; a part-time job became a full-time for a journalism company. His potential exploded; his keen eye landed him an opportunity to sit a course for potential commercial pilots. He gladly accepted. Julius hit 23 in the timid year of 2000- and began his flight tutorials under his tutor, who seemed confident in his ability to learn. Sure enough, Julius took to flying like a fish to water and his progress was astounding. Falcon, his instructor called him: 'eyes of a hunter'. A mere week from graduation and the beginning of a life of literally living in the clouds, everything collapsed around him. In what seemed to be a brief click of the clock's second hand the Combine invaded. Julius and his flight instructor were caught in the middle of the invasion during a flight practice and were quite literally blown out of the sky. It was only by a Higher Power's will that he crawled from the wreckage alive. Julius, beyond all expectation, made it back to the city alive, where he was captured without resistance and processed. Personality And Skills Julius always kept to himself. He was never the one to demand fair treatment from the Union; never the one to attend the illegal rallies encouraging the populace to fight back. He simply lived to exist. Existed to live. He was humble; not necessarily kind, but always humble. He had this look of distance about him when he went about his business in the city, as did the majority of other people who tried to keep their heads down. Julius could control his temper with some ease, a skill that kept him alive on more than one occasion, but when he did lose the plot, his anger consumed him. After becoming so desensitized to the constant loss of human life, he would gladly put a bullet between someone who spoke foul of him or his beliefs' eyes. It never did come to that. His eyes were that of a falcon's: keen, sharp, observant. He could determine much out of a single glance around the room – people's pasts, their ambitions, their values and their moods. While this skill never particularly came in useful, he did have a knack for comforting people when he felt they needed it. He kept much to himself. He hardly opened up to anyone. Relationships Julius had no friends after the Seven Hour War, nor did he have the desire to make any. He dwelled in his thoughts and tried to come up with logical explanations for things going on around him. His first close friend since the Combine invasion went by the name of Thomas Mason. Mason felt his pain, and could relate to him. He was the first person he ever truly opened up to. Vendianca Beviachi, too, was a friend he felt he could talk to. He regretted in the later days not being more trusting of Beviachi when he could have been – maybe things would have turned out differently. Mason and Beviachi introduced him to the urban Resistance there in City 18, and though Lashowe had no desire to be part of something like this initially, the prospect of fellowship and fighting for a cause grew on him. Falcon was one of the first recruited Resistance members in the city, and for the first time in a long while he felt at home. Demise In 2015, just half a year after joining the Resistance, Julius Lashowe was killed. He had been working as a Splinter agent for Third Eye, leading a group of refugees out of the city when he found himself the subject of a surprise attack by CHIMERA. Julius stayed behind as he bought the refugees time to escape, trusting that Mason would return in time with reinforcements fit to aid him. This was not the case. A Hunter pinned him to the ground as he was reloading, broke three ribs, dislocated his right leg and pierced his chest to his lungs. Fox arrived only moments after and chased the Hunter off. Though he and his accomplices tried as they might to patch up Falcon's wounds, Julius bled out in Fox's arms on April 6th, 2015. He was buried outside the outpost the next day. Trivia And Origin -Julius was originally going to be called Julian, but this was changed on character creation -'Lashowe' was the name of a female Sith apprentice in the Star Wars game: Knights of the Old Republic -His original alias was intended to be Tinge instead of Falcon Category:Characters Category:City 18 Resistance Characters